bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaros
Ikaros is the most powerful of all Angeloids, and is in charge of dealing with threats to Upper Yard. She has a bit of an attachment to Zev, and loves watermelons, but not to eat -- She treats watermelons like pets. Ikaros is an amazing singer, and loves making people happy with her performances. She also knows how to play the lyre, the lute, the cello, the pan flute, and other instruments. Other features of her build include an almost bulletproof skin, the ability to fly at speeds reaching Mach 24, and the ability to survive about 720 hours without oxygen. However, the last one is kinda essential...Like most Angeloids, Ikaros has no ability to swim at all. At the moment, Ikaros, Nymph and Gamma have challenged Caiaphus in order to defend The Norman's home. Appearance She appears as a teenage girl, seemingly about 16 or 17, with jawlength pink hair that has a pair of long braids at the back that hang down to her ankles and a a pair of shoulder-length bangs framing her face, emerald green eyes, and small metallic half-domes on the sides of her heads for ears. Her bangs have crimson-red tips, and her eyes hold a strange sadness. She normally dresses in green shorts and a yellow hoodie, with her small pristine white wings unfolded behind her. When in combat mode, her wings go to full size and a glowing halo floats above her head; when not in combat mode, the halo disappears and her wings shrink considerably, to about a fifth of their actual size. Personality Ikaros has a few issues with self-esteem and expressing her feelings. She is normally submissive and melancholic, and usually doesn't speak if she can avoid it. Ikaros rarely ever realizes how truly powerful and intelligent she is -- She occasionally talks about how she thinks it would be better if she was an Entertainment-Purpose Angeloid so that she could put her singing and instrument playing talents to use more often. Battle Systems Aegis Shield: A perfectly spherical forcehield, this technology is a nearly perfect defense, blocking attacks from all angles. However, as a tradeoff, it can only block direct attacks, not something without actual combat intent like, say, falling rubble, and Ikaros cannot move while using the Aegis Shield. Named after the shield used by Zeus, King of the Greek Gods. '''Artemis: '''A barrage of multi-directional energy missiles fired from Ikaros' wings. Each one has a homing system, and they can be set to multiple targets or a single target. Named after Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Moon and of Hunting '''Apollo: '''Summons a golden bow named the Seventh Heaven, with which Ikaros fires a single energy arrow. At 100% power, this shot can destroy an entire country -- However, the shock from the attack would also leave Ikaros severely weakened for two to three weeks. Named after Apollo, the Greek God of the Sun and of Medicine. '''Hephaestus: '''Summons a gigantic winged cannon beside Ikaros with power that dwarfs that of Gamma's Prometheus. Has enough raw firepower to level a mountain. Named after Hephaestus, the crippled Greek God of Fire and of Blacksmiths. Trivia *Ikaros is one of the few Angeloids who doesn't have a specific type of combat purpose -- Beta is Electronic Warfare, Gamma is Ambush, Delta is Close Combat...But only Ikaros doesn't have a secondary specifying purpose. *Ikaros' Variable-Type Wings are highly valuable and prized by Upper Yard. Category:Weapons Category:Persons of Mass Destruction